hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Adri
Adri is a animated duelist created by AdriDoesThings. He is red stick figure. He has currently only been in one duel. Background Adri is currently 18 years old. around the age of 1, his parents where shot and till this day police couldn't find the murderer. He was then put into the orphanage, Adri could put himself in the worst places and be terrified, thats why he's always afraid and cautious. He did live in the orphanage for a while until he was adopted at the age of 5. His parents where horrible people and beat up Adrievery time he did something wrong it was about at the age of 10 where his parents where going to beat him up until he was scared beyond straight and he managed to get cameras from somewhere to record his parents abusing him, but when they where about to, he ran off, grabbing the cameras and getting the police to arrest the parents. he was sent again to the orphanage and was adopted at the age of 12. This time these parents where nice ones and gave him freedom and actually got to go to school for once. It seemed with all the abuse and hitting, all the sadness and depression in his past he was an A student and was doing really well. School was good for Adri until at the age of about 13 where he started to get bulled. the bullies would do the worst things, like shoving his face down the toilet, locking him in the lockers, beating him up and actually one attempted to frame him by shoving down coke in his locker. There where cameras and wasn't put to jail. The bullying got so bad the parents where worried and decided to home school Adri. Although at some subjects he was still smarter than his parents. He was then at the age of 14 put into another school and there was no bullies this time, he made a few friends like Joshua, Dom and Arden. Adri and Arden then noticed that they where friends in the orphanage when they where both 5, because of some pictures that where taken at the orphanage and when Adri was adopted was sent those photos of him there to keep. And then that brings him to now, when Adri is now 18. Adri wants to find his real parents and along the way, practice, fight, or even befriend some people to help him out to find the murderer of his parents. Abilities Super Speed He could be a little over the speed of sound. Flame Adri could control and use fire, but he can't throw fire balls or fire kicks, just flaming punches. Personality Adri is a smart boy. He's not a genius but can figure out things quickly if needed. Adri is a big coward and scared of a lot of things but is open and can trust people. to spite his dark past, he's not one of those edgy teens, he's usually happy and afraid, people think that's his only emotions. Battles }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=18340&hilit=Adri Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Red